The Chinese dragon and the Uchiha
by EvolutionalEclipse
Summary: I'm just like you, Naruto the only difference is that I can control my demon.” Tenten changed into a Chinese golden dragon and put Kira on her back who caught Tenten's horns as Tenten flew high in the sky. enjoy it!Review! He's your father.chapter two
1. Chapter 1

I found sometime and edited this, I wrote a lot of wrong stuff without noticing before-_-

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy^^

..............

"No! I don't want to!" A girl who was crying, had raven hair in a bun while some hair fell in front of her pale face. She had blood red eyes and she's four years old.

"I'm sorry, but your mom's with the Hokage...so you have to come with me." Rock lee held his hand towards her.

"No!" The girl frowned at him.

"Ok, Kira-chan...I will just wait here." Lee sat on the couch facing her. '_How can a little girl give me such a scary look_?' He thought. After a few seconds Kira came and sat next to him smiling.

"Hey, uncle Lee." kira's eyes went back to brown.

"Come on, let's go eat some ramen." Lee stood up and walked to the door.

"Hippy!!" Kira jumped on his right leg.

"Ha-ha." Lee carried her and locked the door as he left.

"Give me a piggy-back!!" Kira said.

"Sure thing." Lee gave her what she wanted and they went for ramen.

"Uncle Lee?" Kira called shaking him.

"Yeah." Lee stared at her.

"You are my best uncle! Uncle Neji is a big meanie." Kira ate her ramen. Lee just smiled.

"Your uncle Neji is a good person." Lee patted her head which he knows she hates when she's in a bad mood.

"Nihihaha." Kira giggled holding Lee's hand as they walked back to her house. Tenten was outside the looking worried.

"Mama!!" Kira let go of Lee's hand and ran to Tenten.

"Where have you been, Akira?" Tenten hugged her tightly.

"We went to eat ramen!!" Kira hugged back.

"ok, time for bed. I will come and tell you a bed time story." Tenten kissed her forehead.

"okie!!" Kira hugged Lee and went skipping in the house.

"Lee, thank you. You're making Akira very happily." Tenten watched as Kira left.

"It's no problem at all." Lee grinned.

"And thanks for keeping my secret safe." Tenten hugged him and let go.

"Lady Tsunade asked you who the father is again, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, as always." Tenten sighed looking down.

"When are you going to tell them it's Sasuke and does Sasuke know?" Lee asked.

"Not now and he doesn't know?" Tenten answered. '_He never stopped to listen._' She thought bitterly.

"I'm right beside you, you should always remember that." Lee placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Lee." Tenten smiled.

"Well, goodnight, I need sleep and so do you Bye!!" Lee waved as he left.

"Bye!" Tenten closed the door and walked to Kira's room and found her sleeping on the bed.

"My angel." Tenten smiled covering Kira. _'If only you stopped to listen, Sasuke_.' Tenten kissed Kira's forehead and sat on the chair next to the bed.

FLASHBACK:

"What did you do to her, Sasuke?!" A fourteen year old Tenten pointed at Sakura who was knocked out a few minutes ago.

"Go back home, it's late." Sasuke said coldly.

"No! Sasuke, I'm your girlfriend and I need you!!" Tenten put a hand around her stomach.

"I'm an avenger, Tenten, I don't need love. That's my goal." Sasuke turned his back at her.

"W-what are you going to do after that, huh?" Tenten forced herself not to cry.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sasuke frowned facing her.

"I-I'm..." Tenten trailed off. '_I'm pregnant_.' She thought.

"You're weak and pathetic." Sasuke made hand seals and vanished in the thin air.

"Sasuke." Tenten turned around and stared at Sakura. _'I'm sorry_.' Tenten walked back to the village.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"You're a fool." Tenten said in her sleep.

.........

The next day....

"HEY!!TENTEN, OPEN UP!!!" Kiba banged on the door. 'Darn it.' Tenten cursed as she went to open the door.

"What??" Tenten pointed a kunai at him.

"Chill...it's Lady Tsunade...she-she sent me here!!" Kiba backed away.

"Oh, why?" Tenten put the kunai down.

"Phew, she wants you to take Akira at the Hokage office in 5 minutes." Kiba informed.

"Oh...ok." Tenten said.

"I want to see her too." Kiba whined. Only Lee, Neji and Guy saw Kira up close.

"You will see her at the office." Tenten closed the door living Kiba outside.

"Mama..." Kira yawned as she sat up on her bed.

"We are going to the Hokage." Tenten carried Kira and took her to the bathroom.

"Hurray!!" Kira brushed her teeth in a rush.

"Don't get angry or mad or sad or scared...just smile." Tenten kissed her forehead.

"Why?" Kira asked confused.

"So you can make me happy." Tenten smiled. _'I don't want them to see your Sharingan_.' She thought.

"okie, Let's go!!" Kira jumped on Tenten piggy-back. Tenten carefully jumped on roof tops at slow speed because of Kira.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama." Tenten bowed while Kira just stared at the people in the office who stared at her.

"Mama, they are scarring me." Kira hid behind Tenten's leg.

"Is that Akira?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Tenten nodded.

"Come here, Akira." Tsunade smiles at her.

"Go on, she won't bite." Tenten pushed her forward.

"Okay." Kira went forward.

"It looks like she only listens to you, Tenten." Tsunade carried Kira and put her on the table.

"Mama, a little piggy." Kira patted Tonton.

"Tenten, you know why I called you here, right." Tsunade asked as soon as Kira was not paying attention to them.

"To bring Akira here?" Tenten guessed.

"No...you didn't answer my question yesterday. Who is the father? I want to know so I can tell him to help you." Tsunade stared at her kindly.

"I'm fine without him and so is Akira." Tenten looked away from her.

"Kiba." Tsunade called Kiba who was at the door with Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Lee, Neji and Guy.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kiba came forward.

"I want you to smell Kira and tell us who the father is." Tsunade ordered Kiba.

"Hai." Kiba walked to Kira who did not see him because she was playing with Tonton. He took her scent in his nose.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't get her scent." Kiba walked back to Tsunade.' She must have used a jutsu.' Tsunade thought.

"Release!!" Tsunade yelled. Knock.

"What??" Tsunade glared at Kakashi who came with Naruto and Sakura.

"Mission possible not impossible." Naruto grinned handing Tsunade the report.

"You got 'him' back?" Tsunade shocked just like the rest of them. '_I should leave_.' Tenten thought.

"Yup." Sakura smiled.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked as she stood up.

"With Sai and Yamato." Kakashi answered reading his 'book'.

"Akira." Tenten whispered.

"Huh?" Kira turned to face her while the others were trying to see Sasuke.

"Let's go." Tenten grabbed Kira's hand gently.

"Stop her!!" Tsunade screamed pointing at Tenten who jumped out of the window were covering Kira's eyes.

"Hai!!" They all popped.

"Sen. Zen, Jin, Sai..." Tenten said those words as she jumped and before they hit the ground, they vanished and appeared in their house.

"Where are we going, Mama." Kira sat on the bed watching Tenten as she packed some clothes and money.

"The dragon and lightening." Tenten answered.

"Okie, can Shosho come and will Gichigo come?" kira picked a panda cotton doll which Lee gave her on her second birthday.

"Sure, honey. Gichigo will come when we need him" Tenten kissed her forehead. '_It will be dangerous if people know that you're an Uchiha_.' Tenten thought.

"TENTEN!!OPEN UP!!"Naruto pounded on the door.

"Let's go and don't be scared." Tenten said as they vanished.

"She's not in here." Shikamaru said after Choji broke the door down. Tenten reached the gates and found Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Tenten, you don't have to do this." Sakura begged.

"If you were in my shoes you could have done the same thing." Tenten put Kira down.

"Then tell us what's w-wrong." Hinata stepped forward.

"If people find out who she is they will try to kill her or try to kidnap her...I don't want that to happen, now do I?" Tenten held Kira's hand.

"We will protect her." Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru and Shino surrounded her and Kira who was shaking with fear.

"They are right." The girls looked at her.

"For how long, huh?" Tenten asked furiously.

"Until we die." Naruto answered stepping forward.

"I don't want anyone's death on my hands." Tenten stared at him stepping back.

"Where will you go?" Ino asked sadly.

"To my people." Tenten smiled.

"But you're from the leave." Shino spoke.

"I grow up here but I was born somewhere far." Tenten knelt down on one knee and made seals. A

crescent moon with vines appeared on Kira's forehead while a Chinese golden dragon appeared on Tenten's back. You can only see the light.

" The crimson Japanese dragon jutsu!" Tenten shouted and a huge Japanese dragon appeared.

"What can I do for you, Master Tenten?" The Japanese dragon asked politely. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Gichigo!!" Kira ran hugged to the dragon named Gichigo.

"S-s-she's not afraid..." Naruto was shocked hiding behind Kakashi.

"You're not Tenten, who are you?" Ino frowned, stepping back just like the others.

"I'm Tenten of the dragon and lightening Kingdom. And this is Gichigo he's my personal Japanese dragon." Tenten inform.

"Your eyes are different." Hinata was shaking. Tenten's eyes were golden.

"Don't follow me." Tenten put her hand in the air and shot lightening.

"I'm just like you Naruto the only difference is that I came control my demon." Tenten changed into a Chinese golden dragon and put Kira on her back who caught Tenten's horns as Tenten flew high in the sky.

"_TENTEN_!!" Tsunade came running with Guy, Neji, Lee, Asuma, Yamato, Kurenai, Sai and Sasuke.

"She can't hear you." Gichigo said as he jumped in the air and flew away after saying. 'She will be back.'

"She's gone." Lee muttered. _'Sasuke'_ Tenten vanished.

TBC...

Review if you like it.

Later!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter!!Hope you like it.

..............

Time skip...six years later.

Kira is now ten years old, she has two ponytails. Her left eye is covered by her hair and she still has the crescent moon with vines on her forehead, it glows light blue when Tenten is talking to her through the mind, green when she's in danger and red when she's angry.

Kira always carries a katana on her left hip and daggers on her right hip. She wears tomboy black pants and a short sleeved shirt in grey with a dragon on it. Her pouch is on her left leg which means she uses her left hand a lot. Kira's headband is on her wrist it has a dragon sigh.

'What now?' Kira heard her friends calling her. She walked to the back yard and found Tenten throwing kunais on dummies hitting the mark, Tenten smirked. She started picking the kunais when she saw Kira.

"Hey, mom." Kira smiles at her.

"Hey, Akira." Tenten smiled back.

"My friends want me to go and play with them, can I go?" Kira asked helping Tenten pick the kunais.

"Be careful, okay?" Tenten dropped her kunais and made hand sighs.

"Hai...ow!" Kira's hand flew on her forehead as Tenten placed her hand on her forehead.

"All done." Tenten removed her hand from Kira's forehead and the crescent moon with vines disappeared.

"Bye." Kira waved has she ran away.

"Bye! And don't start a fight." Tenten smiled waving and started picking her kunais.

"She's grown." A man with short black hair and green eyes walked behind her.

"I told you not to talk to me when you're behind me, Yukito." Tenten faced him and glared.

"Aw, you're scared." Yukito mocked. '_He wants to start a fight...then so be it."_ Tenten smirked moving, few meters away.

"Wanna bet." Tenten said.

"You're on, Ten-chan." Yukito took a fighting stance and removed his sword.

"Hn." Tenten stood waiting for his move. Yukito shot lightening at her with full chakra. '_idiot, wasting his power_.' Tenten made a threw kunais towards him and made a lightening barrier.

"No, fair!!" Yukito whined like a school girl(AN: He's 26 years old).

"Given up already, Yuki-chan." Tenten destroyed the barrier and walk towards the house. _'Gotcha_.' Yukito threw a kunai at her. 'Behind you!' Tenten heard a voice yell in her head.

"You throw like a girl." Tenten caught the kunai without facing him she dropped the kunai and made her way back to the house. Yukito stood there shocked. 'How did she know?' He asked himself as he vanished.

...............

In Konoha...

"Any sighs yet?" Naruto was now the Hokage after Tsunade retired from the job.

"No, Hokage-sama." Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and an annoyed Sasuke bowed.

"But we found this." Sakura handed him a profile.

"Have you read it?" Naruto asked while getting it.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Dismissed." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!!"

"Let's see..." Naruto opened the profile, it said...

Name: Akira or Kira

Gender: Female

Village: -

Clan: -

Highest rank: Chunin

Birth date: July 23

Age: 10

Height: 153.1 cm

Weight: 38.1 kg

Blood type: O

Team: Team Crescent

"The information I want is not here." Naruto muttered. _'Who is the father?_' He asked himself. Knock.

"Come in..oi, Hinata!" Naruto ran to hugged Hinata and a two year old boy in her arms.

"Hi!" Minato grinned at his father, he looks just like Hinata expect his eyes were blue.

..............

The next month in the dragon kingdom...

Tenten was at the back yard training with her two metal Tonfa blades, she trains when she's stressed or wants to be alone or has a lot on her mind.

"Mom, you okay?" Kira came rubbing her black eyes.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Tenten stopped and her Tonfa popped.

"About Konoha, right?" Kira asked.

"How do you know?" Tenten stared at her strangely.

"The crescent moon." Kira yawned pointing at her forehead.

"You read my mind." Tenten looked at her annoyed.

"kind of." Kira laughed nervously.

"How much?" Tenten sighed sitting against a tree.

"Whose Rock Lee and Sakura?" Kira sat beside her. '_I take that as everything_.' Tenten thought.

"You want to meet them?" Tenten stood up. '_I miss them_.' She thought.

"Do I!!" Kira rushed in the house to her room and started packing her stuff.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Tenten followed her to her room.

"Yup! This place is boring!" Kira said as she picked Shosho her panda and looked at it for a long time as if trying to see in its soul.

"Akira? Kira." Tenten called worried. '_I hate it when she stares at something for a long time_.' Tenten thought.

"You said some guy named Rock Lee gave me this...so I want to see him." Kira looked at her and smirked just like Sasuke.

"I will call Yukito to come with us." Tenten left, she knew Kira and Yukito don't get along well.

"Whatever." Kira put the panda doll in her pocket.

"Let's go." Tenten transformed in a Chinese golden dragon with Kira on her back. Yukito transformed in a Chinese dragon. They travel in the air so that they came reach faster and without trouble.

After two days they reached the Konoha gates and were stopped by Izumo and Kotestu. Tenten is in her human form and so is Yukito.

"It's me Tenten." Tenten said.

"Konoha's weapon mistress?" Kotestu confused.

"Yes, you fool." Izumo and Kotestu started yelling at each other. 'They will never change.' Tenten thought.

"Let's go." Tenten popped with kira and Yukito.

"Where did they go?" Izumo asked.

"How should I know if I'm a fool?" Kotestu rolled his eyes.

"Glad you agreed that you're a fool." Izumo popped.

"Come in!!" Naruto yelled and everyone in the office covered they ears. Sasuke wasn't there.

"If you weren't the Hokage you would have kissed the world goodbye!" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Hi, everyone!" Tenten came in with Yukito. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Tenten!" Lee was the first to rush and huge her.

"Lee." Tenten hugged back.

"_MY YOUGHFUL STUDENT CAME BACK_!!" Guy yelled.

"You're the Hokage?" Tenten stared at Naruto.

"Yup! I told everyone I would be Hokage and look at me now." Naruto grinned.

"Congrats!" Tenten shook his hand and he pulled her in a huge.

"Welcome back." Naruto let go smiling.

"Thanks, Naru...I mean Hokage-sama." Tenten smiled back.

"Where's Kira? Don't tell me you left her!!" Lee cried begging.

"She went to get some ramen with my friend Yukito." Tenten answered. Bang! Someone pounded on the door.

"WHAT???!!" Naruto screamed.

"Ten-Chan!!" Yukito rushed in. '_Not good_.' Tenten thought feeling sick.

"Kira-chan, is in a fight with...with some guy!!" Yukito panicked.

"Where?" Tenten demanded. '_Never mind._' Tenten ran out of the office not caring who followed and who stayed, her mind was praying that Kira was okay.

"You will get hurt, little girl." Sasuke said with Karin and Juugo beside him while Suigetsu was having a drink of water and throw the bottle half of water on the ground.

"Better listen." Karin glared. _'I hate this little brat_.' She thought.

"Brat?!" Kira read her thoughts, the crescent moon with vines glowed red.

"She didn't say brat maybe your ears tricked you." Suigetsu stated. _'She read Karin's thoughts?_' Sasuke thought trying to keep his face emotionless.

"Yeah _maybe_, you jerk." Kira frowned.

"What's your name?" Juugo asked.

"It's rude to ask someone's name when you haven't given your name." Kira looked at him in the eye and read his thoughts. _'She sure talks a lot_.' Juugo thought.

"Juugo." Juugo held out his hand._ 'Accept it.'_ He thought.

"Akira or Kira." Kira shook his hand.

"Where are you from?" Juugo asked.

"Dragon and lightening kingdom." Kira answered.

"So...what rank are you?" Juugo stares.

"Chunin." Kira smirked.

"WHAT??How _old_ are you?!" Karin screamed.

"Ten, duh." Kira rolled her eyes.

"10! You're joking, right." Suigetsu shocked just like Juugo and Sasuke.

"So you mean you're genin." Kira chuckled.

"_NO_!!" Karin glared.

"Are your parents proud of you?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"Yes, my mom is." Kira saw he had Sharingan eyes.

"You're staring in to Sasuke's eyes and you're still standing?" Suigetsu asked.

"_So_?" kira glared at him.

"What's your nature?" Juugo looked at her.

"Lightening, wind and water." Kira answered.

"What about your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Is this an interview?" Kira turned to walk away.

"Hey, he was _talking_ to you!!" Karin grabbed her arm.

"You should let me go now!" Kira screamed.

"Or what?" Karin laughed loudly.

"I have killed so many people, you will be next." Kira reached for her katana and pushed Karin away.

"Bring it on, brat!" Karin removed her kunais and threw them at Kira.

"After I'm done with you...you gonna wish you were never born." Kira dodged the kunais. The guys just watched them.

"Will see, kid!" Karin appeared behind Kira who was caught by surprise. '_I really should pay attention right now or I will get my butt kicked._' Kira was caught by a kunai on her cheek, her katana fell down. _'You're gonna soo pay for that_.' Kira touched her cheek and looked at the blood.

"What? Did I hurt the little-" Karin blocked a punch.' _This girl is so fast_.' She thought irritated.

"Scared already...I just began...lady." Kira closed her eyes and reopened them. Her eyes were now blood red with three things spinning fast in them.

"What?" Karin shocked. _'Where I have I seen those eyes._' Karin thought.

"Too late to think of them now!" Kira and Karin fought, none got hit.

With Tenten...

"Do you smell her, Kiba?" Tenten was running with Kiba and Akamaru in front, beside her were Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Yukito and Neji. The rest were ordered to look at the other side of the village by none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"I think she covered up her scent, but it won't last long." Kiba stated.

"Thanks." Tenten looked down. '_When I get my hands on...UGH!!_' Tenten screamed in her head.

"Try talking to her." Yukito suggested.

"Good thinking." Tenten did some hand sighs they have never seen.

"You're trying to kill us, right?" Kiba laughed.

"Of course not, silly!" Tenten stopped running and placed a hand on her forehead. '_Akira, where are you?_' Tenten found herself fighting against some redhead. _'Bingo_.' Tenten thought.

"I know where she is!" Tenten turned around running to exit the gates.

"But you're going outside Konoha!" Shikamaru said.

"She's in the forest...I saw her fighting some redhead." Tenten's pace became fast each second. _'Akira, hold on so I can come get you!_' Tenten's Chinese golden dragon on her back lit, which means she left in a blink of an eye.

"Where did she go??!" Lee yelled.

"Um...uh...Follow me." Yukito said and they followed him.

...................

**With Kira, Karin, Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu...**

"You're _not_ bad, kid." Karin panted.

"Really, _**thanks**_. Maybe we can _**be**_ friends." Kira chuckled.

"Is your parent an Uchiha?" Karin had a bleeding lip, broken finger and a huge cut on her back. Which made them to look closer at Kira. _'Sharingan??!_' They all thought.

"I don't know." Kira had a bleeding lip and her hair was out of the ponytails.

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"I don't know. Now move _aside_." Kira ordered.

"Is your father Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke grabbed her arm and shoved her on the wall.

"I said I don't _**know**_, you _big_ jerk." Kira glared. Most kids her age would have cried or begged for him to let them go. But her, she was different from kids her age, very different.

"Beat the crap out of her then maybe she will answer you!" Suigetsu grinned.

"So be it!" Kira shoved herself out of Sasuke's grasped and walked forward.

"You might get hurt." Juugo looked at her.

"It's her choice." Sasuke grabbed his katana and attacked. _'Where's my stupid katana._' Kira yelled in her head while using the daggers to block the katana.

"It cuts through." Sasuke smirked as the katana cut the daggers.

"Hey, that was my favorite _pair_ of daggers!" Kira threw the daggers away.

"Which means you like using weapons?" Sasuke pointed his katana at her neck.

"Later!" Kira disappeared and appeared beside her katana next to the bottle of water Suigetsu throw.

"Huh?" They were all shocked.

"What!" They yelled as they saw her making hand seals they were not familiar with.

"...Weasel, hare, lion, shark, whale, dragon...Kiss Of The Dragons! Water style jutsu!!" Kira put her hand on the ground. The ground shook and the bottle Suigetsu threw burst open and two huge Chinese water dragons were formed in the air and were surrounding her.

"The water was just half of the bottle." Karin said.

"Welcome to my ninja world!" Kira grinned.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked slightly amused. The Chidori formed on his hand.

"Explain later!" Kira was now wet because of the dragons.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran towards her.

"Kiss Of The Dragons lightening blade!" Kira smirked and the dragons bodies were surround by lightening just like her and her katana.

"_Akira_!" Tenten grabbed Akira and ran faster than the speed of light away from Sasuke and his Chidori.

"Huh?" Karin and Suigetsu stare at Tenten and Kira.

"Akira, why did you _start_ a fight?!" Tenten shouted angrily at Kira while making hand seals to destroy the jutsu Kira made.

"I'm sorry...please don't be mad." Kira's eyes were back to normal and her crescent moon was its original color, black.

"That was a forbidden jutsu...I told you that you can only use it when are out of jutsus." Tenten said in a low voice.

"Sorry, mo-" Kira cut by a huge.

"I can't stay mad at you, Akira." Tenten's voice cracked.

"You're crying." Kira was shocked; Tenten never cried she is the tomboy who never showed her tears.

"I thought I lost you." Tenten hugges her tightly.

"I'm fine." Kira smiled.

"Who _hurt_ you?" Tenten looked at Kira's bleeding cheek.

"Her. Four eyes and that big jerk man." Kira pointed at Sasuke and Karin who were looking at them.

"What about it?" Karin asked limping forward.

"You have no right to _touch_ her." Tenten glared at them.

"Tenten?" Sasuke stared.

"You _know_ her?" Karin frowned.

"Uchiha." Tenten frowned.

"You _know_ him, mom?" Kira said in disbelief.

"Mom?" Juugo asked now very confused.

"He's your father."

................

TBC...

Review please!

Thanks

Sorry if the 'action' was fake!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three!!

ENJOY!!!

.................

"He's your father." Tenten said looking at them, mostly Kira.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"_What_?" They yelled and gasped in surprise.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me?!" Kira crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm not playing games, honey." Tenten looked at her and saw how angry her daughter looked at the moment.

"Don't call me that." Kira growled.

"What?" Tenten was a little taken aback and looked hurt.

"Whoa whoa, so you're saying that Sasuke-kun is the father to _that_ brat? How is that even possible?" Karin questioned.

"She's not a brat." Tenten glared, if looks could kill. She would have been dead ten times over.

"Darn right she is-" Karin cut by Sasuke who was out of shock.

"Explain, Tenten." Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I have nothing to explain to you about." Tenten said.

"Yes, you do." Suigetsu cleared his throat.

"Shut up." Tenten snapped.

"Tenten!!!"

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked with Akamaru beside him.

"I'm _outta_ here." Kira turned around about to run.

"You're not going anywhere." Suigetsu grabbed her arm.

"You let me go _right_ now!!" Kira yelled.

"Let her go." Sasuke ordered, Suigetsu released her with a pout on his face.

"Thanks _jerk_." Kira muttered the word 'Jerk.'

"Tenten, we have to get out of here!!" Yukito grabbed her arm.

"Why?" Tenten asked confused.

BOOM!!!!!

"What _the_ hell??" Karin yelled. The bomb separated Tenten and Kira.

"Kira!" Tenten stood up coughing.

"Mum?" Kira screamed from the other side.

"That's why." Yukito sighed.

"Akatsuki!" Sakura glared at Itachi, Deidara and Sasori.

"You don't have to destroy our eardrums, thank you very much." Sasori said in a bored tone.

"Yup that's us, yeah." Deidara put on his arrogant smirk.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled as he removed his Kanata.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi stared. '_So he's my uncle?_' Kira thought.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled.

"The girl." Sasori pointed at Kira.

"No!" Tenten frowned at them.

"Get her now." Itachi ordered, Deidara glared at him but ran towards Kira who popped to where Tenten was.

"Hand the girl over." Sasori said.

"What do you mean hand the girl over??" Lee yelled.

"I have a _name_ you know!" Kira stated.

"Make a run for it!!" Guy came running with Kakashi and Asuma.

"This isn't over, yeah." Deidara, Itachi and Sasori popped.

..................

A week passed...

"I want to go and play with my new friends!" Kira frowned.

"Kira, no it's dangerous out there!" Tenten looked at Kira.

"I can take care of myself, mum." Kira walked to the door.

"Aren't you happy that I've found some new friends?" She asked.

"...Just come back before sunsets." Tenten gave up. '_She's so stubborn!_' Tenten thought.

"Hn." kira ran out after Tenten hid her crescent moon.

.................

Lame…I know-_-"

Sorry about the chapter begin so short!!

Give me some ideas on what to do next!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

Thanks for the help blacktangerine012!

Enjoy!

...................

The rain drops were becoming heavy each minute a blast of thunder was heard. She looked out of the window and sighed.'It's raining and my little girl is out there.' She closed her eyes trying to communicate through the mind with her daughter.

"It's no use, she's having too much fun." Tenten smiled to herself.' At least she has some friends now.' Tenten thought.

Knock knock.

"Hey, Ten, the Hokage is expecting you now."Lee said as he put a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, why?" Tenten grabbed her sandals, put them on and walked to Lee.

"About why the Akatsuki were here and what they want with Kira." Lee shrugged as they both walked towards the village going to the Hokage tower.

"Who are going to be there?" Tenten gazed at the largest building.

"Everyone...you have to tell them." Lee looked at her.

"Just for you, Lee...I will do it." Tenten smiled at him.

"Really?" Lee grinned happily.

"No." Tenten tried to look serious but soon laughed when she saw Lee's face.

"I was joking!" Tenten hugged him making him stop.

"Are you going to do it?" Lee asked uneasy.

"Of course! I tired of hiding that secret!" Tenten let go, grabbed Lee's hand and started running to inside the building until they reached the office.

"Come in!" Naruto's voice was heard from behind the door. Tenten took a deep breathe and walked in, everyone was looking at her. Karin just glared at her.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" Tenten only looked at Naruto avoiding Sasuke's death glare.

"Tell me what the Akatsuki wanted with Kira, please, I need to know." Naruto stared at her. At this point they all opened their ears.

"Her bloodline." Tenten answered.

"Was this the first time?" Naruto asked.

"No, this is the fourth time...the first was when she was five because able to active it at a young age." Tenten sat down after Naruto told her to do so.

"Now that I come to think of it! What's her bloodline? Is it like yours?" Choji asked eating his chips.

"She has two." Tenten said. ''Two??That's impossible!!' They were all shocked.

"Name them." Sai was curious.

"Birdomia, I'm sure you haven't heard of it...she can transform into a human bird, see like it and think like one and her senses are sharp, it makes her faster than she already is and stronger." Tenten explained to them.

"Wow!!" Kiba was more than shocked.

"And the other bloodline is Sharingan." Tenten looked Naruto in the eye. They were all dead silent.

"So Itachi is the father?" Sakura hoped what she just asked was right. _'Sorry, Sakura and you too Ino._' Tenten thought as she stood up.

"No. Sasuke _is_ Kira's father." Tenten bowed and walked out; wide eyes followed her then looked at Sasuke.

THUMP.

Sakura and Ino just fainted it was too much, they friend no sister-like friend had a child and that child was their hero's daughter, it was shocking.

Tenten walked through the village, in deep thought. She reached home, opened the door entered and closed it behind her. She walked to Kira's room and found Kira sound asleep with Shosho in her hands. On the floor there was Yukito sleeping with a pout on his face.

'I think they got in a fight.' Tenten kissed Kira's forehead and gave Yukito a peck after covering them. She went to her room, laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about a lot of things.

"I need rest." Tenten covered herself and fell asleep, little did she know that someone was watching her.

"...are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Please, I have a _headache_ okay!" Tenten found Kira and Yukito who were at each others throats.

"Sorry." They replied glaring at each other.

"I'll be leaving soon." Tenten said putting on some open boots.

"Why?" Kira faced her.

"The Hokage wants to send me on a mission." Tenten got her Tonfa and some other weapons.

"Oh, how long?" Kira sat down feeling sad.

"I don't know...But I will finish it as fast as possible." Tenten said.

"Good luck." Yukito grinned.

"Thanks, Kito." Tenten smiled at him, and he blushed.

"I love you, mum." Kira hugged Tenten.

"I love you, Kira don't forget that. Take care of yourself." Tenten hugged her tightly and let go.

"What about me." Yukito whined.

"I love you too, Yukito." Tenten hugged him and let go.

"Same here." Yukito felt angry eyes on him.

"Bye!" Tenten popped and appeared outside next to Juugo and Sasuke.

"Let's this over with." Tenten said as they ran towards the Hokage tower.

"Hn."

"Hai."

They reached the Hokage tower in silence. Sasuke looked at Tenten and studied her.

"It's rude to stare, Uchiha." Tenten knock on the door softy and heard a loud come in.

"You called." Juugo spoke.

"Yes, I have a mission...I want you to go and find this man." Naruto gave each of them a profile. Tenten opened the profile and her eyes widened she clenched her fists angrily.

"The profile doesn't say much about him." Sasuke muttered.

"What do we do when we find him?" Juugo asked.

"I want you to kill him and get a scroll from him." Naruto was serious.

"How does the scroll look like?" Sasuke closed the profile.

"It's has blue flower patterns and red flames." Tenten closed her eyes.

"Have you met him before?" Naruto stared.

"He was the one who told the Akatsuki about Kira and he tried to...kill her twice." Tenten opened her eyes.

"So you hate the guy?" Juugo was curious.

"No, I loathe him." Tenten clenched the profile in her hands.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Now!" Naruto stood up.

"Hai." They all popped.' _This time I won't let you live, Harubi_.' Tenten and the team for the mission reached at the gates and found their friends waiting.

"Good bye, Hinata." Tenten hugged Hinata, Sakura and Ino ignored her.

"B-bye, Tenten." Hinata hugged back.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I will _tell_ you when I am." Tenten snapped, let go of Hinata and hugged Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Sai.

"Bye, mum." Kira was out of breathing pointing at her forehead, the crescent moon with vines wasn't there.

"Stand still." Tenten did weird hand sighs and put her hands on Kira, her hands glowed blue but it wasn't Chakra.

"Now I can talk to you when I'm lonely." Kira kissed Tenten's cheek. Sasuke watched them his mouth went upwards. That was his and Tenten's daughter. She was skilled and she looked just like him.

"ya right." Tenten kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to find Harubi?" Kira read her thoughts and mind.

"I told you to stop doing that...and yes we are going to find him." Tenten answered

"Be careful." Yukito hugged her, Sasuke glared at him.

"I will." Tenten kissed his check and hugged back, Kira joined the huge. It looked like a family and that irritated Sasuke.

"How cute." Suigetsu chuckled and Sasuke shot him the famous Uchiha glare.

"Let's go." Tenten let go of them and turned around.

"Bye!"

Tenten was the first to ran out of the village and did not look back. She knew that if she looked back she wouldn't want to leave her family behind.

TBC...

I need help on what to do next. n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Their journey was in silence. They were all quiet no one spoke expect Juugo who was talking about how annoying Karin was. They pass two countries without any trouble and now they were about to enter the village hidden in the rain.

"Juugo." Tenten called running next to him.

"Hmmm?" Juugo asked.

"How far are we from the rain village?" Tenten kept running, she just wanted to get the mission done within a day or two but they have been out here running none stop for three days.

"A few hours." Juugo answered.

"Try to be a little more specific." Tenten sighed.

"I'm not really sure...it would be best if you asked prince charming over there." Juugo said looking at Sasuke who was behind them.

"Never mind!" Tenten hit his head and ran ahead of him. '_I would rather die than waste my breathe speaking to him_.' She thought bitterly.

"We should take a break...my legs are killing me!" Juugo stated.

"Not now!" Tenten told him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Juugo yelled. '_Can't_ _he be quiet for a second! Something isn't not right here_.' Tenten closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"We are surrounded." Tenten informed.

"By how many?" Sasuke asked.

"A whole village." Tenten ran to were her was and stood next to them.

"What??"

"What do you want here Leaf ninja?" A man who looked like the leader asked angrily.

"We were sent on a mission." Sasuke answered.

"About what?" The leader walked forward.

"We are looking for this man." Tenten showed him a picture of Harubi.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here...with these ugly guys, ne?" He kissed her hand.

"Speak for yourself." Juugo muttered, Sasuke just glared.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful? I'm Jiro." Jiro held her hand.

"Um, Perhaps." Tenten was really uncomfortable right now.

"Do you need a place to stay? You look exhausted." Jiro smirked.

"Yes!" Juugo exclaimed.

"This way." Jiro lead them in the a different direction.

"_Idiot_." Tenten rolled her eyes at Juugo.

They walked for three hours with the villages behind them, girls felling head over heels for Sasuke who simply ignored them.

They entered the water country and were lead to a hotel. The problem was that they had to share one room.

"But I'm a girl...can't I have like my own room?" Tenten asked the woman named Hina.

"I'm sorry but Jiro-sama said those two men were your husbands." Tenten glared at her.

"Thanks anyway. And they are not my husbands." Tenten left after paying the bills. She went to the hotel room and found Juugo asleep and Sasuke was facing the wall. She went to the bathroom and change in white cotton pants and a tee shirt.

Tenten climbed on her bed and fell in a dreamless slumber. Sasuke sat up and sat on the window looking at the moon and back at Tenten.

The next day the three were making plans on how to kill Harubi.

"Since you know how the scroll looks like, you are going to take it while I try disturb him." Sasuke told Tenten.

"Did you all understand what I said?" Sasuke stared and they nodded.

"what if it doesn't work?" Tenten asked not looking at him.

"Then it has happened." Sasuke answered.

"What? No plan B?" Juugo looked from Tenten to Sasuke.

_BANG_

"There's an intruder at the entrance!" Jiro yelled.

"What?"

"What?"

"Come on." The all run out towards the gates. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw the intruder.

"It's him." Tenten growled Juugo and Sasuke nodded.

"Get out of here, people! Juugo, tell them to get out of here." Tenten said. Juugo nodded and started telling the people to leave.

"Ha-ha, you are all grown _little_ girl." Harubi laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Tenten yelled.

"Is that the scroll?" Sasuke took a fighting stance.

"Yes," Tenten answered.

"Get it." Sasuke ran towards Harubi.

"Kill them!" Harubi ordered.

"What the…?" Sasuke jumped back before a kunai hit him. _'More_!' He thought removing his katana to block the kunais.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked when a kunai hit Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"We are outnumbered!" Juugo yelled backing away from the people who transformed into dragons.

"Now die, Ten-Chan!" Harubi throw a kunai which separated into millions of kunais were sent to Tenten who couldn't move her body.

.............

Review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm very sorry...I didn't update because I was thinking of on what to write next...and I had to focus on my exam!

I do not own Naruto; But I do own Akira/Kira and Yugito. And the bad guy...I forgot his name, he won't be in this chapter so it doesn't really matter.

* * *

"I can't reach mum," Kira spoke looking around the room, everyone was standing in the Hokage's office, in front of the Hokage himself, Naruto.

"What do you mean you can't reach her!?" Yugito screamed glaring at Kira who glared back at him.

"Shut up, Yugito!" She snapped.

"Hey! Watch your mouth you little girl!" He snapped back.

"Enough," Hinata said softly, she was standing next to Kira, so she was able to pull the girl into a hug. Kira hugged her back and continued to glare at Yugito who pouted.

"It's been a week since Tenten and the rest left, Akira...Why didn't you tell us until now?" Naruto looked at her.

"I just wanted to make sure..." She trailed off still hugging Hinata.

"So if you can't communiate with her...what does that mean?" Karin asked standing between Suigestu and Kiba who looked in deep thought.

"It means she doesn't want me to see what is happening...because the last time I reached her was when I saw myself fighting some enemies." Kira explained.

"It doesn't mean she's _dead_, right?" Rock Lee asked worriedly.

"No...If she was then I would have _seen_ it happen." Everyone blinked.

"You would have seen have she would die!?" Rock Lee gasped, Yugito nodded.

"You too?" Naruto turned to him.

"Yes," He answered.

* * *

"Is he gonna be OK?" Juugo asked quietly.

"Hai." She nodded looking at Sasuke, who was laying on the ground with a thin blanket the villages gave them. His skin was paler than normal. On his forehead was a wet clothe from Tenten's shirt.

Right before the kunais hit her, Sasuke stepped in and got hit on his left arm and torso. Tenten changed the bandage. Well more like used pieces of clothes the villages gave them. Better than nothing.

"What do we do now?" Juugo took a sip of water from his cup before throwing it on the ground and picking it up again when Tenten glared at him.

"We have to leave. We can't stay here...We might have fooled him just to get Sasuke to a safe place but I think three days is enough to spend in a village because we're on the run...we have to go back to Konoha." She said standing from her position in front of Sasuke after exchaning the wet clothe on his forehead.

"Can't you call for help?" He stared at her.

"No. I'm too worried." She sighed sitting next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Sasuke...why did he save me, Juugo?" Tenten looked the ground.

"I don't know...but it didn't suprise me." He ran a hand through his orange hair and smirked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know much about what _happened_ between you and Sasuke but one thing is for sure; he cares about you," Juugo stood up and walked to the door, he stopped and turned to her.

"I need a walk..." He closed the door behind himself.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep before groaning in pain, his eyes snapped open. Tenten walked next to him and picked the clothe that fell. He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking anywhere but him. She made her way to Juugo's bag and found a bottle of water. She brought it to Sasuke and helped him drink it.

"Fine...what the hell happened?" He asked scanning the room.

"Does anything hurt?" She mentally sighed. '_Why do I even care how he's feeling?_ _I'm supposed to hate him!_' She thought annoyed at herself. She just couldn't bring herself to hate him anymore.

"No," Sasuke looked away from her. '_She hasn't changed at all...still the same old girl I fell in love with-what am I saying? I never once loved her._' He argued with himself.

Sorry if they're any grammar mistakes...my English is running away because of living in Norway for almost three years=_=

Tell me what you think...Tell me what you want me to do in the next chapter...I'm willing to read what you guys want me to write next^^Give me some ideas on what to do next because I'm stuck-.-

Review please .OO.


	7. Sorry

I know, I **know** and I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been busy, I mean really busy…I just finished my exams a week ago and I'm waiting for the results *fingers crossed* I will try to update as soon as I can…I just don't know what to write at all.

Some of you want me to write TenTen and Sasuke's past how they met and stuff…that's difficult because I never thought about that when I was writing =_=;; BUT I will do my best to come up with something!

I would like to thank everyone for reading and commenting…It gives me courage to continue ;D

Until next time!

Peace out~


End file.
